Historically, companies have tended to have a number of policies regarding, for example, how those companies price their products when sold in various contexts. Such policies can include policies for differentiating price based upon characteristics of the customer making the purchase, policies for providing price breaks based on volume purchased, policies for establishing a maximum discounting level for certain sales roles, and the like. These policies are typically established and managed independently for each separate sales channel in spreadsheets. Thus, the policies were unlikely to be consistently propagated among the sales channels, which in turn led to inconsistent pricing, maverick discounting by sales teams, and margin erosion.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the invention are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.